


Reminiscing

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Cannonverse, Dimension Cannon, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mild Smut, Phan - Freeform, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't sleep, and really misses the good old days. </p><p>A drabble full of fluff and a little bit of cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

It was funny how it had all worked out. Dan was sitting quietly, resting his head on Phil's chest, reminiscing about the fragile memories they had. They had known each other for seven years now, how strange that had all seemed. Distant memories seemed like they just happened yesterday, and Dan still remembered his 18th birthday, and he remembered discovering Phil. He even remembered there first Skype call, and he remembered all of the emotions that wracked his brain before they met for the first time. 

He thought back to there first time meeting. He was so nervous. 'What if Phil doesn't like me? What if he thinks I am too short? What if he resents me because I'm too young.' but he knows it was all pointless, because Phillip Michael Lester was pure sunshine. He doesn't have a single hateful bone in his body. He wondered if he had ever hated somebody, but then he laughed and shrugged it off. He remembers locking eyes with his little ray of sunshine for the first time, and thinking right at that moment, even if it was from across the room, that everything would be okay. That he loved Phil, and he knew Phil loved him too. He ran full sprint across the crowded room and jumped into Phil's open arms. Phil was much larger then he expected. He was also much more attractive in person. His cerulean eyes glinted against the artificial light, and ebony hair neatly parted and brushed. 'Just for me,' Dan thought, 'He got dressed up just for me.' He was still looking into Phil's eyes as he leaned down and kissed the former. He tasted like coffee and Phil tasted just as rich. Phil, more experienced in the field, placed a hand on his lower back, as Dan wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was the greatest thing they had either experienced. The perfect balance of chaste and passionate, tongues playing lightly against each others cheeks and tongues. Dan was the one to separate them before things got too heated. "Easy there, big guy." he grinned "Save it for later, okay?" and Phil just nodded, and wrapped his armed farther around him, burying his face into Dans shoulder.  
"Dan, I've missed you." he spouted, eyes watering. "But Phil, we-we just- met, technically."  
"I don't care, I've still missed you."  
"You look good." They were still tangled together, not bothering pulling away or changing positions, just slowly swaying back and forth and shifting their weight. "You look better. Better then better. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Phil chuckled at the younger of the two. "I think we should move, Dan, were getting weird looks." Dan just giggled and wrapped an arm around Phil's waist, Phil doing the same to him, as they walked out the front door. 

Dan smiled at the thought, about how short Phil was, about how shy he was. When they were Skyping, Dan was Mr. Confident. His calls were full of cheesy chat-up lines like "Hey, are you an astronaut? Cause your ass is out of this world!" and "If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber." and many more that were sometimes a little dirty or too corny for this world. He still did it, but now his chat-up lines were more of a dad level, because who was he to impress? Phil was already his, he knew Phil loved everything he did, no matter how corny it was. 

That night, they did a plethora of fun activities to do in the city. They went shopping, to the wheel, Phil even took Dan to a fancy restaurant where he ordered steak and stole Phil's champagne. That night, both were feeling a little buzzed and so they sloppily walked back to Phil's house, currently unoccupied by his parents. Passing sloppy kisses back and fourth. They were so fed up by the time Phil opened the door to his house, they didn't stop all the way to Phil's bedroom. On the bed, Dan had time to marvel at the poster-adorned walls in Phil's green room. Time had stopped, just for them. Dan looked away as the older began to unbutton his shirt, blushing very hard. He rubbed his eyes and put his hands over his face. "Dan, is everything okay?"  
"No, not really."  
"Bear, whats wrong?" He pulled his hands up to Dans face, and took his hands down. Kissing his jaw, and moving down to his chest.  
"Because- This... its..."  
"Your first time?" Dan just nodded a response.  
"Its okay, Bear. I will be gentle, I swear." He smiled up at him, his head down by Dans belly button, still kissing, and leaving little hickeys all over his body.  
"Since... Since when did you call me bear?" Dan was trying desperately to hide his body without stopping Phil from doing whatever the hell he was doing because it felt great but he was a little too self conscious to be doing this. "Your mum told me about it." he giggled.  
"Since when do you talk to my mum?!"  
"Shh- Danny, we text sometimes, can we just get on with it?" Dan rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Horny Bugger.' he thought to himself, smirking. 

Dan sat back as Phil removed his pants, and then he helped Phil remove his shirt and his own pants. Phil breathed down on Dans hardening member, sending him into a squirming fit, he was so sensitive, and Phil new just where he liked it, even though it was there first time together. He ran his hands down Daniels body and kissed him again, "Dan, do you love me?" Phil said between kisses, Dan just nodded. "Can you say it for me?" Dan reached up and grabbed Phil's face, "Philly, I love you. But right now, I am in a real painful situation. I need a little assistance." Phil grinned maniacally, "As you say, your highness."

Dan chuckled to himself, he couldn't walk for a day after that night. He leaned up to peck a sleeping Phil on the lips, just for a few seconds and then he lied back down. Focusing on Phil's breathing, and the worlds cutest snore. "I am NOT cute." Phil had said the next morning after they had slept together that first night, but Dan just laughed at him and kissed him. "Whatever you say, little Philly." Phil frowned, "You're the little one, you little- you little- poo." That made Dan die from laughter, "DON'T LAUGH AT ME, YOUNG'N." Dan just pointed at him, as he keeled over. "YOU'RE SO OLD." They both just laughed and lounged around all day, they couldn't do much because Dans arse was practically on fire just from walking. So it was simple things. They took a bath together, ate breakfast, and made lunch. The week was basically that. Taking showers together, then eating breakfast, watching TV, and then shopping, maybe a movie and dinner. It was great.

Although, yes, Dan missed when life was simple, and he didn't have five million subscribers, and could go out in public with Phil and hold hands and kiss, he still wouldn't change a single thing he had now for anything in the world. It was perfect just the way it was. Suddenly, Phil stirred and lay a hand on Dans cheek, "Bear, why are you still awake?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"You thinking again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Loser." Phil said with a chuckling, pulling him up for a kiss, and adjusting himself so that he was spooning Dan, hands wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Dan?"  
"Yeah, Sunshine?"  
"Why am I the big spoon, you little giant?"  
"Because, Im just thinking about how small I used to be. I kind of miss that."  
Phil kissed his neck, and the back of his head. "Whatever you say, Bear. I love you so much."  
"Thanks, Phil, I love you too." 

So maybe, just maybe, Phil would remember tonight the next day, or a week from now. But Dan sure was, because after today, he was ready for nothing but the future. Tonight was the night he would reminisce for the last time, and he would no longer be bound to the past, or how perfect or imperfect his memories were, because tomorrow he would walk down the isle with the love of his life, and the past would be behind them. 

~*The End*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Criticism and feedback are encouraged, please!


End file.
